Nascour
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Nascour | jname=ジャキラ | tmname=Jakira | slogan=no | image=Colo Nascour.png | caption=Nascour | age=no | years= | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Orre | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Cipher | game=yes | generation= | games=Pokémon Colosseum | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Cipher | teamrank=Cipher | brain=no | partner=no | partnername= | anime=no | epnum= | epname= | }} Nascour (Japanese: ジャキラ Jakira) was thought to be the head of Cipher. A man with a terrifying visage, he is gaunt, dressed in dark clothes and possesses wiry, white, serpentine hair. He is the only character in the games to have the Cipher (Japanese: シャドー Shadow). Nascour's strategy in battle is to use X Special and other stat-enhancing items on his Pokémon. In the games Nascour is first encountered at Phenac City, leaving Mayor Es Cade's house. Throughout the rest of the Shadow Pokémon incident in Orre, Nascour is seen giving orders to the s. He is seen in a cutscene speaking to Miror B., Ferma and Reath via video conference at the Pyrite Bldg, and later in a similar discussion with Venus and Ein at Venus's TV studio in The Under. At the Realgam Tower, Nascour welcomes player and Rui to the tower. He then has the player battle a gauntlet of four Trainers at the Tower Colosseum at the top of the tower, before taking on the player himself. Even with a mighty on his side, Nascour is no match for the player. Upon being defeated, he is devastated by his loss and tries to demand a rematch. However, he's interrupted by the arrival of Mayor Es Cade, who reveals himself to be Evice, the true villainous mastermind leading Cipher. After the player defeats Evice, Nascour is arrested along with him by Chief Sherles. Pokémon Before snagging Metagross |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Nascour.png 75px |prize= 5,600 |class=Cipher |classlink=Nascour |name=Nascour |game=Colo |location=Realgam Colosseum |locationname=Tower Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | After snagging Metagross |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Colo Nascour.png 75px |prize= 5,700 |class=Cipher |classlink=Nascour |name=Nascour |game=Colo |location=Realgam Colosseum |locationname=Tower Colosseum |pokemon=6}} | | | }} | | | Quotes ;Phenac City :"Hm? I'd guess you're a traveling trainer. Hm... I like what I see in your expression. Fufufu... I have a feeling I may see you again somewhere." ;Pyrite Bldg (TV monitor) :"I trust things are going to plan, Miror B." :"Good. The others also appear to be doing their parts to implement our plan. Our Shadow Pokémon plan is falling into place quickly. The final phase is not far off." :"Save your dancing until our plans succeed. I'm off." ;The Under (TV monitor) :"Venus. What is your situation?" :"...Fine. The priority is to distribute Shadow Pokémon. Don't forget. As for you, Ein, hurry. Complete the Shadow Pokémon's development as soon as possible." :"Good. I will be waiting for good news. That is all." ;Realgam Tower :"Ah, you've finally reached me. I must say that I am impressed. and <partner>, I welcome you to the Realgam Tower. My name is Nascour. Do you remember? The time that we met in Phenac City? I did have the feeling that I would one day face you in battle... But I never imaged that you would be the one to seek me out here. Very soon, we will be ready to greet your arrive in style. I will go ahead and wait for you. Don't keep me waiting too long." ;Tower Colosseum * Upon entering :"What kept you, ? I was worried that perhaps Gonzap had beaten you. The time has come for you to pay off some debts. We'll have you battle as payment towards the huge losses you inflicted on us. I expect to see spectacular battling out of you. After all, you're here to entertain! Waahahahah!" * Before battle, after defeating the four Trainers :"Bravo! Bravo! Well done! Why not become a Cipher show-battle trainer? Would you even consider it? I'll vouch that you will become a top star in no time. ...I wouldn't have minded making that proposition, but I'm afraid I'm not that bighearted. I will destroy you in battle right now. You will know the humiliation of total domination before this crowd!" * Being defeated :"N-no! There's no... This can't be happening!" * After being defeated :"Gaaaah! It's not over, ! Come on, we shall battle..." :"Sir! I... I beg your pardon!""'' In the manga In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo manga Nascour appears in a manga adaptation of Pokémon Colosseum, Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo. In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers manga Nascour appears in another manga adaptation of Pokémon Colosseum, Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers. Pokémon was used to battle Wes's team. Metagross's known moves are , , , and .}} Trivia * Nascour is the only Trainer in any Pokémon game to have no battle music, although the crowd can be heard cheering in the background. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Jakylla |de=Jakira |it=Nascour |es=Fústeo }} Cipher |bordercolor= |fr=Ombre |de=Crypto |it=Cripto |es=Cífer }} Category:Colosseum characters Category:Trainers with unique classes Category:Criminal masterminds Category:Pokémon Colosseum Snatcher Leo characters Category:Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers characters de:Jakira es:Fústeo fr:Jakylla it:Nascour ja:ジャキラ zh:邪厭